All Things Complicated
by DamnNiklausIsHot
Summary: AU/AH It was just a drunken one night stand. Now she finds out she's pregnant, worst of all the baby's father is Niklaus Mikaelson a famous and rich businessman who is a womanizer. Caroline then has to deal with press and you know what people say your past comes back to haunt you! But who's past will come back to haunt them? Caroline? Niklaus? or both?
1. Prologue

'_Crap!'_That's the first thought that entered Caroline's head when she woke up in the morning.

Her head aching with pain from the hangover, she rolled over on her bed to hit a hard solid object.

"Ahh. What the heck?" Caroline said with aggravation in her voice. She slowly and sluggishly opened her eyes to be hit by the shock of a man sleeping in her bed.

'_**WHY **__is there a man in my bed?'_she all but nearly screamed in her mind.

'_Did we have sex?'_

'_Stop being so stupid Caroline of course you had sex! He's naked isn't he?'_

'_Well I don't know I haven't exactly looked…'_She then went on to lift up the covers to solve her inner turmoil.

'_Yep, he's naked! He is definitely naked! He has got a really nice body; I wouldn't mind a repeat of last… No! __**BAD **__Caroline, __**BAD!**__' _quickly dropping the sheets she noticed they weren't the same colour as the ones in her apartment, her head snapped up to look around the room. This isn't her apartment! So not only did she sleep with a stranger but she ended up in that stranger's apartment god knows how many miles from her own apartment. Quickly scrambling of the bed, she hurriedly scavenged for her clothes from last night. Once she had finally found all her clothes, was dressed and had managed to tame her sex hair she looked one last time at the stranger she had had sex with the previous night.

'_He is really hot! With those golden brown curls that I pulled at relentlessly as I screamed out in pleasure, his unique deep blue eyes that looked into mine as he thrust with such power into me … NO! I can't be thinking about this.'_Shaking her head to divert her thoughts from the golden brown haired and blue eyed stranger, she spun around and quietly tip-toed towards the door that would lead to the rest of the apartment whilst holding her shoes in one hand.

After trying to close the door as quietly as possible to not stir the man sleeping on the other side, she sprinted to reach the door that led to the outside world and just as she was closing in on it she heard a door opening from the direction of the bedroom. She immediately stops where she is. Her ears pick up on the sound of footsteps getting closer to where she is and when the footsteps stop in mid-step she knows she has been spotted.

A distinctive British voice grumbles out huskily.

"Hello, love"

'_SHIT!'_

* * *

**Sorry it's short but it's just the prologue, other chapters will be longer.**

**Please R&R, tell me what you think and if I should continue!**

**I have chapter 1 almost finished so if I get more than 10 reviews telling me I should continue I will post it tomorrow or later today if you're lucky**


	2. Awkward Mornings

**Here's chapter 1**

* * *

'_SHIT!'_

Caroline thinks while slowly turning around to face the person.

"Urmm, Hi…" Caroline says suddenly realising she's forgotten his name, a blush creeps it's way on to her face from the embarrassment.

"Oh, my name is Niklaus" he says and a smirk works its way on to his face, "but you may call me Klaus"

"Nah, I think I prefer Nik" Caroline says with her own smirk on her face.

"Well since I have given you my name would you care to grace me with yours, love?" Nik says keeping his eyes trained on her.

"No you have to earn it but I have to go so I'll see you around Nik" Caroline said with a wink and then she was out the door.

'_**WOW**__ she's fascinating, I already know she's good in bed with her nails scraping down my back as we both climaxed together! What I wouldn't do to put her in my bed and never let her leave' _shaking himself out of his stupor, Nik started getting ready for work while thinking of the mysterious blonde girl the whole time.

* * *

'_That wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be' _that was the only thought in her mind while on the ride back to her apartment after she hailed a cab that and also _'I'm going to kill bonnie for letting me get that drunk then leaving me alone' _

As the cab pulled up to her apartment Caroline dreaded going in knowing that in her apartment Bonnie and Elena would be waiting so they can ask her about a million questions like:

'_Is he hot?'_

'_What's his name?'_

'_Is he good in bed?'_

'_Is he rich?'_

And many other questions which will be silly ones that she won't be able to answer like _'what's his favourite colour' _when she hasn't even really talked to the guy. But she must go in otherwise they will search the whole of New York for her.

Walking up the stairs Caroline tried to prolong each step she took so she could think of what she was going to say.

'_What __**does**__ someone say in these types of situations?'_

'_We met, banged, it was good then I high tailed it out of there? No I didn't think so'_

As she finished that though she noticed she had reached her door, with a big sigh she unlocked it and walked inside.

As expected Elena and Bonnie were there sitting on her sofa waiting for her, as soon as they heard the door open they sprinted to her and started bombarding her with questions and because they were speaking one another it sounded a bit like:

"Was the…"

"Is he…"

"…sex good…"

"…hot…"

"…or bad?"

"…or ugly?"

After being fed up with them asking her millions of questions all at once Caroline shouted "**ENOUGH!**'

Elena and Bonnie immediately went quiet as Caroline only shouted when she was really irritated.

"Bonnie the sex was good actually it was amazing and Elena he was hot I mean super-hot he even has a British accent, now if you have any more questions email them to me as I'm going to bed right now, and if you do email any questions don't ask me ones like what is his favourite colour? Cos how the fuck am I supposed to know?" Caroline said then turned away to walk towards her bedroom but then suddenly stopped when she was nearly there and turned back towards Elena and Bonnie. "Oh and Bonnie don't think I forgot about you letting me get really drunk and then you leaving me, you owe me!" Caroline said with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Come on! You should owe me; you got the chance to have amazing sex with a stranger last night while I was puking my guts up so you owe me one!" Bonnie said with triumphant smile thinking she won the battle.

"Bonnie I had sex with a stranger who I don't know anything about and might have STD's for all I know, I then woke up in a strangers apartment, I had to wear the same clothes I wore the night before, I got into an awkward situation when he woke up and I was just about to leave and then the big finale I had to find my way home and found out that I was 50 miles away from my apartment so I don't think I owe you anything!" Caroline said while watching the smile slip from Bonnie's face and the look in her eye was telling Caroline she was sorry. "Look I shouldn't have snapped like that but I was scared because I didn't have control on anything so I didn't like it but that doesn't mean I should come home and shout at you, I'm tired and that isn't helping my mood so I'm going to bed, I'll see you later though?" Caroline said with a tired tone but she still managed to give them a small smile.

"Yeah, we'll see you later Caroline and just know I am so so so sorry for putting you through that and I promise I will make it up to you" bonnie said while she looked like she was about to cry.

"It's okay Bonnie I forgive you but I'm just going to sleep so I'll text you guys later and maybe we can meet up or something yeah?" Caroline said with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah sure thing Caroline, bye" Elena said and then walked out of Caroline's apartment.

"Yeah text me and again I'm so sorry Caroline"

"It's fine really"

"Bye then!"

"Yeah bye" Caroline said then she was left all alone in her apartment.

Caroline trudged towards her bedroom happy that she and Bonnie were fine again but still exhausted from the night before.

As soon as she was in her room Caroline flopped down on to her bed and was thinking about what happened that morning when her breathing became even and she fell in to a deep sleep her last thought being _'I hope I don't see that Nik person any time soon'_

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 tell me what you think! I want a load of reviews this time as I have made this chapter longer than it originally was but tell me if you still want me to continue this story.**

**This was just a filler chapter next chapter will be Caroline finding out who Nik is and I know there wasn't a lot of klaroline or nikoline as I like to call them but this is going to be a slow build up but it will be worth the wait trust me on this.**

**Also I love to have ideas being sent to me as I want you the readers to be happy!**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry this is just an author's note but I want to know if you guys think I should do it the day after the awkward morning or a few weeks after where Caroline finds out who Niklaus is? Also she won't find out until after a month that she's pregnant, and if you guys want me to update you better start reviewing ahaa ;)**


	4. Realizations

_**4 weeks later**_

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Caroline rambled to herself while leaning her head in her hands.

"**I** can't be pregnant!" Caroline shouted. Stubbornly she sat down on the toilet lid with a huff all the while staring at the pregnancy test that was mocking her.

"Why! Why does everything bad happen to me?" She said with tears appearing in her eyes.

You see the last week or so Caroline has been feeling nauseous, tired, has been throwing up every morning and has missed her period (which she has never done before) she then decided to tell Elena and Bonnie about it, after Bonnie heard what has been happening she decided to jokingly suggest that Caroline could be pregnant, but being Caroline she decided to take a test just to be sure and this is what led to Caroline being locked in her bathroom for over an hour, while rambling on about how she can't be pregnant at this age and if she had the baby she would be dressing him or her in bin bags!

"I mean how is the father going to react? Oh shit, I don't even know who the father is" Caroline while bursting into full waterfall tears.

"I c-can't do this I'll just have to have an abortion! But what if the father wants the baby? I can't even remember the father's na-ame! All I know is it begins with N!" Caroline says while uncontrollably sobbing, well actually it's more like wailing.

"Caroline, Caroline! Are you okay?" came Elena's voice after the loud knocking on Caroline's bathroom door.

"Go away Elena, I'm fine! Wait how did you get in?" Caroline asked as her front door was locked.

"Me and Bonnie came over to see how you are doing since you've been sick all this week and when we got here we heard you wailing so Bonnie decided to pick the lock so we could see if you were okay!" Elena said with a hint of sympathy in her tone.

"Well I am so you can go away now!" Caroline said while trying to hide the aggravation in her voice but not succeeding that well.

"We're not leaving till you get your ass out of that bathroom and tell us what's wrong" Bonnie's voice sounds from the other side of the door, finally making an appearance in the conversation.

"Well then I guess you'll be here for a really long time then!" Caroline says with a huff while folding her arms across her chest as a sort of stubborn gesture even if Elena and Bonnie couldn't see her do it.

"Come on Caroline!" Elena says.

"Yeah come on Caroline! Stop acting like a child and just talk to us" Bonnie says with a whining tone that Caroline finds really annoying.

After thinking about it for a few minutes Caroline decides it would be best to just tell Elena and Bonnie that she's pregnant so she doesn't have to hear them moaning at her to come out of the bathroom. After going to the mirror to fix her make-up as best as she could she strode over to the bathroom door, unlocked it and flung it open.

"Okay guys, I will tell you but you guys have to promise me you won't freak out I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this!" Caroline said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"We promise!" both Elena and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Here goes nothing!" Caroline mumbled to herself quietly so Elena and Bonnie couldn't hear "I'm pregnant!"

There was no mistaking that the look that crept up on to Bonnie's and Elena's faces was shock. They just looked at Caroline with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

"**You're what?**" screeched Bonnie.

"I'm **P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T Pregnant!**" Caroline said while enunciating each word.

"We know that Caroline! But what I think Bonnie is trying to say is when and how did this happen?" Elena said rather calmly but Caroline could clearly tell that Elena was still in shock.

"Do you remember when I came home after that one nightstand about a month ago?" Caroline asks hesitantly.

"Yeeaah?" both Bonnie and Elena asked in unison while trying to hide the caution in their voices.

"Well-it-was-the guy-from-that-night!" Caroline rushes out all at once.

"Oh my God Caroline I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault! None of this would of happened if I just hadn't of left you alone!" Bonnie says breaking down into hysterics.

"Bonnie don't blame yourself! We had a little spat but I'm over it already" Caroline tries to reassure Bonnie.

"But I'm not! Because of that one night I have just ruined your whole life!" Bonnie says to Caroline looking ashamed.

"No you haven't ruined my life just made it more complicated and who knows how I am going to deal with a baby but maybe after all of this I will come out stronger" Caroline gives Bonnie a small smile to try to reassure her one last time and because she gets a small smile back it looks like her attempt worked.

"Okay how about we move on from the fighting! So Caroline when are you going to tell the guy from the one nightstand about the bun in your oven?" Elena says trying to lighten the mood but it only seems to get worse as Caroline realizes something…

"I don't who the baby's father is or where to find him! SHIT! I'm already a bad mother and the baby isn't even here yet" Caroline worriedly says.

"No you're not Caroline, bad mothers drink while they are pregnant and smoke! They do reckless even though they are pregnant and it could harm the baby! You are nothing like that Caroline" Elena rests a hand on Caroline's shoulder to try to comfort her.

"Yeah Caroline you are nothing like them and the whole not knowing who the baby's father is can be sorted out we can go back to the club we were at and ask around to see if anyone knows who he is!" Bonnie re-joins the conversation.

"Thank you! I don't know what I would do without you guys" Caroline says while giving them both thankful smiles.

"Well we'll get going and leave you to rest seeing as you have had an emotional day and we will start looking for the baby's daddy tomorrow! Bye" Bonnie smiles at her.

"Yeah bye! Call me if you need anything, anything at all" Elena gives her a tight hug before walking out of the apartment with Bonnie following after.

After Elena and Bonnie left, Caroline went into her room and flopped down onto the blue satin sheets and sighed blissfully.

'_Tomorrow is going to be one tiresome day'_ was the last thought that Caroline had before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I know I am so sorry but I have had GCSE's to study for but I should set to update more from now on please R&R I love reviews.**


End file.
